horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Reed
Kirby Reed is a character in Scream 4 played by Hayden Panettiere . She is best friends with Jill Roberts and Olivia Morris in Woodsboro. Fellow student, Charlie Walker, is seen to have a crush on her as they are both big fans of scary movies. When Ghostface starts harassing her and her friends, she is forced to answer questions to save Charlie's life. She is later stabbed twice by Charlie, who is revealed to be one of the killers angry with her for not returning his affections in the years they had know each other, before leaving her for dead. It is unknown whether or not she survived the attack. Scream 4 Kirby Reed is first seen speeding to school past Sheriff Dewey Riley. He simply yells for her to slow down without any real warning or discipline and she proceeds to pick up her friends, Jill Roberts and Olivia Morris. On the way to school, Kirby almost gets into an accident that likely would have killed them because she hadn't been paying attention. Once the three arrive at school, they are pestered by Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker, two intense horror movie nerds. Robbie is seen with a camera against his face, filming for a real-life blog, which seems to annoy the girls. Charlie is seen flirting with Kirby, which is obviously noticed by everyone, but he gets the brush off. Kirby appears to already know Charlie has a crush on her. Following the discovery of Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper's murders, Kirby is brought in alongside Olivia and Jill to the police station where they are questioned by Dewey, Gale and Sidney. In the interrogation room, Kirby fears she may not live as long as Olivia and Jill because she did not receive a phone call from Jenny or Marnie's phones like Olivia and Jill did earlier in the movie. Kirby is then seen at the Robert's house watching Shaun of the Dead with Jill while Olivia is next door. She answers the call from Ghostface while Jill pranks Olivia next door pretending to be Ghostface. Ghostface claims to be in the closet, but as Kirby checks Jill's closet, the killer reveals he did not say which closet he was in. The killer brutally murders Olivia next door while Kirby and Jill helplessly watch through Jill's window. Kirby, from there, is seen at the Cinema Club meeting at Woodsboro High. She shows Sidney on her iphone camera of Trevor Sheldon glaring at her from the back of the classroom which features the footage being streamed to Robbie's website by his headset. Kirby is seen again entering the abandoned Fort Miller Barn where the Stab-a-thon ''is being held. From there, she returns to her house along with Robbie and Charlie and invites Jill over. Just as Charlie is putting on ''Stab 7, Trevor also appears claiming Jill sent him a text inviting him over. This angers Jill and she heads upstairs to look for her phone. Trevor then asks who sent the text from Jill's phone and Kirby laughs at him. She asks him, "Isn't your phone missing?" He says he got a new one and she comments on how "incredibly convenient" that is while he leaves the room. Soon enough, Robbie dismisses himself and heads outside drunkly to do a podcast. In this, he says that he thinks Charlie will get the girl (Kirby). It is true. Back inside, Kirby knocks Charlie out of his Stab''trance and tells him he should probably make a move. Charlie asks why doesn't she. She says she already did, telling him she always thought he was cute. They kiss but it is interrupted when Trevor bursts in and ruins the moment. Charlie furiously walks out, angered his moment with Kirby is ruined. The killer first kills Robbie, who wanders around to the front of the house outside. Kirby seemingly hears the commotion and goes to the front door to investigate. She is startled by Jill coming back down the stairs who claims to have found her phone with no text sent to Trevor. They open the front door to look for the three missing boys and find Sidney on the doorstep. Sidney grabs Jill's hand saying she must come with her until a bleeding Robbie walks up the steps, fatally stabbed telling them to run before finally dying in front of them. Ghostface appears and Kirby separates to another room while Sidney and Jill run upstairs with Ghostface chasing them. Sidney soon joins up with Kirby who leads them to a downstairs basement which has patio doors. Where she locks them in. There Charlie appears at the sliding doors, with his hands covered in blood, claiming that happen because he found Robbie's dead body. Kirby refuses to let him in, for fear of her own life, but Ghostface soon attacks him. He yells for Kirby and the outside lights go out. Once they flicker back on, Charlie appears outside tied to a chair. This scene likens itself to the first Scream movie, where Casey Becker is trying to save her boyfriend, Steven Orth, who was tied up outside to a chair. Kirby, assuming the role of Casey, receives a call from Charlie's phone and is forced to participate in movie trivia from Ghostface. She correctly answers the warm-up questions which dealt with what the killers' weapons were but answers the question dealing with the movie starting slasher craze wrong. When Ghostface asks her about the groundbreaking horror remake, she interrupts him and names all the horror movies that have been remade. The killer does not respond after she answers. Thinking she has answered correctly, she heads out and unties Charlie. Suddenly he stabs her in the stomach, and reveals he's actually the killer. Just before he makes the first blow he mutters "Kirby ''this is making a move" refering to their previous talk back in the house, where Kirby tells him he should make a move. He continues to talk saying, "Four years of classes together and you notice me now?" Saying this supports his obsessive crush on her and how he wanted her attention but didn't recieve any of it. He catches Kirby from falling and yells, " You stupid bitch. It's too late now," before stabbing her once again in the same location. His voice seems to be breaking and quivering at this point, as if he's going to cry. "Doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies, I know," he says as he painfully holds her in place. These are his last words to her before he lets her fall to the ground, holding her bleeding stomach. Sighing, he regretfully runs his fingers through his hair and walks away from the pitiful scene. Whether Kirby survived or died from her wounds remains ambiguous. However, there could be a hint of her surviving when Sidney hears the sound of a door to the basement opening as she checks the stairs and calls for Kirby just before Charlie grabs her. Many believe it was Kirby crawling her way into the basement through the same door she went through to get outside. Other fans claim she's dead since at the hospital, when Jill goes over all the people who died in the last scene, Dewey fails to correct her when she mentions Kirby. This does not confirm nor deny anything, however, since the law would prevent him from telling Jill anything since she is not a member of Kirby's family. Instead he calmingly tells Jill she needs to get her rest. Quotes *Robbie: "You're a genre nut, Kirby. What's your favorite scary movie?" Kirby: "Bambi!" *"Okay, you continue your little good girl thing and I will drink for the both of us!" (to Jill over the phone) *"It was the killer's voice, from Stab. Or, I mean, you know, from your life. I'm Kirby, by the way. I'm their friend." (to Sidney) *"No. Is... is that a bad thing? Does that mean I'm not gonna live as long as these two?" (to Judy) *"Oh my god, did you hear that? I'm gonna be next!" (to Jill and Olivia) *"Come on, Mr. Ghostface, whisper to me! Aren't you supposed to ask me questions?" (to Ghostface) *"I could trivia your ass under the table." (to Charlie) *"Oh that was me. I have powers!" (to Charlie) *"You're actually pretty cute, especially when I'm scared...and lonely...and drunk...(kisses Charlie)." *"Yes, Trevor, she's upstairs. Thank God you're here to protect her when you can't even find her." *"Who invited you, Trevor? Get out of my house!" *"Halloween, uh, Texas Chainsaw, Dawn of the Dead, The Hills Have Eyes, Amityville Horror, uh, Last House on the Left, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare On Elm Street, My Bloody Valentine, When A Stranger Calls, Prom Night, Black Christmas, House of Wax, The Fog, Piranha. It's one of those, right? Right?" (answering Ghostface's question) Behind the Scenes *Her casting call states: "Cute and quirky, was a tomboy until a year ago, now she’s alternative, cool and sexy. Jill’s best friend. She’s a pop culture, horror aficionado, and a nerdy flim geek" *She is based on Tatum Riley, Sidney's best friend from the first movie. However, toward the end of the film, she seems to be based on Sidney herself. Examples of this are when she was about to go outside to investigate a noise, much like Sidney did earlier when she heard the sound of windchimes, and when she and Sidney locked themselves in her basement to hide from Ghostface. This is what Sidney did in the first movie when she locked herself in her bedroom when Ghostface attacked her at her house. *Kirby is shown to be in some deleted scenes on the DVD release. The first is where she can be seen at the water fountain with Robbie, Charlie, Trevor, and Olivia where they are discussing the murders. The second os when she arrives at Jill's house. The next is where she and Trevor are watching Sidney, Kate and Jill being escorted by paramedics. A fourth one is where Robbie and Charlie invite her to the Stab-a-thon and the last one where she sees Robbie outside of her house walking with his headset and iPhone. *Kirby wasn't seen or mentioned in the extended ending on the DVD release with Sidney, Gale, Dewey and Judy Hicks. Therefore, her fate is still unknown since it is never confirmed. If Scream 5 is announced, we will find out soon after whether or not she could be alive. *Hayden Panettiere had stated she had good preparation for Scream 4 as shortly before production, the power inside the actresses home was shut off briefly. When the lights came back on, she had witnessed her office door being rattled as someone was trying to break in. She grabbed her panic button and a taser and locked herself in the bathroom. After 15 minutes, with no sign of the police and her alarm had been going off with her dogs barking, she crawled out of her tiny bathroom window and ran around the side of her house to find sniper lazers being aimed at her. She yelled out to the police that she was the owner of the house and to not shoot. *Since Kirby's fate was never revealed at all in the fourth film its possible that Hayden Panettiere will reprise her role as Kirby in Scream 5. Wes Craven pointed it out on DVD comentary that she was not contracted to die on screen and she was still moving on the ground holding her wound. Hayden explains during commentary that we "never actually see her die". Notes *She is quick witted, strong, and very sassy. She has quickly become a fan favorite amongst fans of the''Scream'' franchise. *Kirby's fate has been the topic of much debate with most asserting that she is alive and a considerable amount of others concluding that she is deceased. It is unknown whether she is really dead or not since Charlie didn't fully finish her off. This is supposedly because he had an imense crush on her. She can be heard breathing as Charlie walks away but this could be due to the fact that she wouldn't have died right away. Whether or not help arrived for her in time is unknown because Dewey does not correct Jill at the hospital when she lists Kirby as a victim. Dewey instead politely quiets Jill when she mentions Kirby's name. Legally Dewey can't confirm or deny if Kirby's dead to Jill because she's not related to her. *Interestingly enough, Kirby (arguably the most fleshed out character) is the first character within the "new generation" of Scream teens we are introduced to following the opening kill; a tradition utilized in the original''Scream'' when audiences were introduced to a then-adolescent Sidney Prescott after the sadistic murder of Casey Becker. Category:Scream 4 Characters Category:Unknown Fate Category:Characters